Madness part one
by eli stark
Summary: It's to long to summarize


Madness

Jericho Hale (Age 45-50) Oldest member of the group calm and in control but sad over the death of his family

Jesse Foster (Age 22-27) Quiet and untrusting brave when help is needed, likes Lillith

Hannah Mars (Age 15-16) Smart and courageous not fond of violence wants things to go back to the way they were, likes James

Lilith Breslin: (Age 22-25)Angry and sarcastic, likes Jesse Foster, close friends with Hannah

James Levi: (Age 15-16) Psychotic, murderous, a loose cannon. Shy and dependent, scared, likes Hannah. Multiple personalities make him unstable

James Levi Personality Rundown and explanation

Normal: Normal James Levi is quiet and shy, he's scared that he'll lose control one day and one of his personalities will hurt someone he cares about. He's constantly watching his back and considers himself a threat to everyone around him.

Personality 1: Harmless, just around to make a quick joke. Similar to James Levi but instead of quiet and shy he's loud and out going. He's practically just normal James Levi but just the right amount of crazy so you know he has a few loose screws.

Personality 2: He's the James Levi that everyone knows. Every time he hears someone say "not you" it's because of him. Every problem in James Levi's life was caused by him. That's not to say James Levi would be better off without him. This is the personality that will pull a trigger without so much as a second thought. He's more of a defense mechanism for James, he comes out when James is being threatened, stressed or nervous. He takes front and center when normal James isn't around.

Personality 3: The loveable version of James, he's nice and can't be forced to hurt someone. He was caused by all the years of hurt and loss in his life. He tries to calm down the other personalities when things get out of control. He can be a little to trusting, when this personality takes over someone needs to constantly be watching his back, a stranger could come and walk him straight into a trap.

Hannah Mars

My friend always wondered what would happen if zombies were real, I thought he was just obsessed with his video games. But then one day he found out, everyone found out,, he didn't come out alive. Normal people were left to fend for themselves while the military ran to safety on aircraft carriers. After four long years the government decided we only had one option, each nations government launched nuclear deterrents at their own countries in hopes to quell the infestation. It killed most of the undead but the earth was no longer inhabitable. The world began to reinhabit itself but with out a government or laws people began to go insane and anarchy took control. And that's as far we've gotten in the story of humanity.

Camera shows two people arguing both turn around but one turns back at the last second and shoots the other, the dead mans friend pulls out his gun but is shot down, a fourth person shoots the original shooter

Camera shows Hannah Mars watching from the window of a house

Lillith Breslin

You shouldn't be near windows, you don't wanna risk getting shot right before we leave.

Hannah Mars

I know, I just like to see what it's like you know, out there. I just want to know how we got to this point.

Lillith Breslin sits down next to Hannah Mars

Lillith Breslin

I don't know, people are just people, it's human nature when rules aren't around people loose control.

Hannah Mars

I know that, but why, how could people do this, these are human beings.

Lillith Breslin

You never know maybe we'll meet some psycho on the way and you can ask him.

Hannah Mars

Hopefully I won't get that chance.

Lillith Breslin

I get the feeling we'll have plenty of opportunities.

Jesse Foster

You guy's holding up ok.

Hannah Mars

We're doing fine, just trying to pass time

Jesse Foster

Cool, Jericho just wanted me to let you know that we're leaving in about an hour, so just gear up and pack anything you wanna take with you.

Hannah Mars

Thanks we'll get started.

Jesse Foster walks out of the room

Lillith Breslin

Hey Jesse.

Hannah Mars

Lillith.

Lillith Breslin

Yeah.

Hannah Mars

He's gone.

Lillith Breslin

What no he's... again.

Hannah Mars

You should talk to him

Lillith Breslin

We're in the middle of the apocalypse I think he has better things to worry about than girls.

Hannah Mars gets up and begins packing objects around the room

Hannah Mars

That's where you're wrong. Not girls, just a girl and not just a girl, you. Understand, I mean what's the worse thing that could possibly happen?

Lillith Breslin

Fine, maybe if we get to the safe zone I'll consider it.

Hannah Mars

Sounds fair now get packing or we'll never leave.

Camera shows Jesse Foster walking up to Jericho Hale who is cleaning his gun

Jesse Foster

The girls 'll be ready to leave by the end of the hour.

Jericho Hale

Good.

Jesse Foster stands still

Jericho Hale (Cont'd)

And …

Jesse Foster

Ummm, sorry sir.

Jericho Hale

Is this about that girl?

Jesse Foster

Uhh, which girl, who.

Jericho Hale

That girl, Lillith.

Jesse Foster

Umm, maybe.

Jericho Hale

Well what do you want from me?

Jesse Foster

Well you were married once weren't you.

Jericho Hale (loudly)

Don't try to remind me about before, it just brings up unnecessary emotions you understand?

Jesse Foster

Sorry sir.

5 seconds of uncomfortable silence

Jericho Hale

Ok kid listen, don't worry you're head over stuff like this right now, we're about to trek through hell, the last thing we need is emotional baggage slowing us down but, once get to the safe zone she's all yours. Do what you will.

Jesse Foster

Uhh, thanks I guess.

Jericho Hale

Now get out of here before I shoot you.

Jesse Foster

What? I mean. Why would you? I'll leave.

Camera shows the group of survivors in the living room of the abandoned house examining a map

Jericho Hale

The nearest safe zone is a three day trip from here on foot, less by vehicle but most roads are destroyed anyways so a car wouldn't do much good for us.

Lillith Breslin

Three days straight?

Jericho Hale

With out distractions.

Hannah Mars

What would you call a distraction?

Jericho Hale

Murderer's thieves psychopaths undead.

Hannah Mars

Great.

Jesse Foster

Don't worry we'll be ok.

Jericho Hale

So is everyone good with the plan.

Jesse Foster

Yeah. We're good to go

Jericho Hale

Good let's get moving then, the suns about to set.

Camera shows the survivors walking though an abandoned street. Cars overturned buildings demolished cars burning bullet shells on the floor.

Lillith Breslin

Am I where I think I am?

Jesse Foster

It depends where do you think you are?

Lillith Breslin

Where I grew up. This is embarrassing, I can't even remember where I lived for most of my life.

Jesse Foster

It's ok. It's hard to remember what things looked like before.

Jericho Hale

Why because we haven't been outside in months or because the government launched nuclear missiles at every city in the world?

Lillith Breslin

I don't know really, both probably.

Hannah Mars

I don't even remember how to get back home it's been so long, it's like something out of my friends video games monsters, murderers, psycho's and the apocalypse.

Jesse Foster

Yeah I know what you mean.

Hannah Mars

Hey where's Lillith?

Jesse Foster

I don't know she was here a...

Lillith Breslin startles Jesse Foster and Hannah Mars

Hannah Mars

Lillith don't do that.

Lillith Breslin

Hey I saw an opportunity and I took it.

Jesse Foster

I have to admit that was pretty good.

Lillith Breslin

The only person that didn't get scared was you Jericho.

Jesse Foster

Yeah what's up, you haven't made a sound the whole trip?

Jericho Hale

Someone's following us.

Jesse Foster

What! How many?

Jericho Hale

It's a small group can't be more than four.

Lillith Breslin

Can we lose them?

Jericho Hale

I don't know, probably not, but the warehouse district is up ahead, we can try to find somewhere to hide.

Jesse Foster

We'll keep our eye's open.

Jericho Hale

Just try to act normal until then.

Lillith Hale

Look that warehouse is open we can try to crawl under.

Jericho Hale

Their too close behind they would see us.

Jesse Foster

Wait that's good if we let them see one of us crawl under the door the rest of us could take them by surprise.

Jericho Hale

Smart idea kid, Hannah you go inside and don't come out till we call you.

Hannah Mars crawls under the door and the other survivors hide behind cover

5 Gang members walk up to warehouse door

Gang member

Hey where'd they go?

Gang member 2

I think I saw em crawl in to the ware house.

Gang member

You wanna go in first?

Jericho Hale sneaks up behind the group

Gang member 3

Hell no it could be a trap.

Gang member 2

A trap? I ain't going in there.

Gang member 4

Rumors say the undead live in those things.

Gang Member 2

Then let's wait here, if they try to run out, shoot em if they stay in there they get eaten.

Gang Member 3

Sounds like a good idea to me.

Jericho Hale kills two of the Gang members with his sword

Lillith and Jesse finish off the other Gang members

Jericho Hale

It's ok Hannah you can come out now.

Warehouse door slams shut

Lillith Breslin

That's going to be a problem.

Jesse Foster

Hannah can you hear me, are you in there?

Hannah Mars

I'm here but the door is stuck I can't open it.

Jericho Hale

That's ok, try to make it to the back entrance we'll meet you there.

Hannah Mars

I can try.

Lillith Breslin

You'll be ok.

Camera shows Hannah Mars wandering through the warehouse

Hannah Mars

It's ok, there aren't monsters in this specific warehouse they all umm, went into the other ones and left this one alone.

Creaking

Hannah Mars

It was nothing just creaking metal.

Crashing sounds

Hannah Mars

It's ok you're almost to the back.

Undead walks around corner

Hannah Mars

Ok maybe he didn't see me.

Zombie screeches and charges at Hannah and three more undead walk around a corner behind Hannah Mars who then turns and runs

Banging is heard on the back door of the warehouse

Lillith Breslin

Hannah are you there?

Hannah Mars

I'm here but the door is stuck.

Jericho Hale

Stand back I'm gonna try to kick the door in.

Hannah Mars

Hurry their coming!

Jericho Hale

Move away from the door.

Jericho Hale kicks the door

Hannah Mars

Quick their almost here!

Jericho Hale kicks the door again

Jericho Hale: Almost there.

Jericho Hale kicks the door and it breaks in

Hannah Mars

We'll that took long enough.

Jericho Hale

What, where are they?

Hannah Mars

They, who's they?

Jericho Hale

You said "their coming".

Hannah Mars

Oh yeah "they" I lost them, I just wanted you to hurry up and open the door.

Lillith Breslin

Don't do that you scared me.

Hannah Mars

Wait what was that you said earlier "I saw a chance and I took it".

Lillith Breslin

Shut up.

Jesse Foster

Well this has been exiting and all that, but we should get moving before something else bad happens.

Jericho Hale

The kids right.

Jesse Foster

You know I have a name.

Jericho Hale

I know you have a name.

Jesse Foster

Then say it, say my name.

Jericho Hale

Kid.

Jesse Foster

My name isn't kid.

Lilith Breslin

It doesn't matter let's just get moving already.

Camera shows the survivors walking down freeway completely full of abandoned cars

Lillith Breslin

Look at all these cars.

Hannah Mars

And there all completely useless.

Jesse Foster

Look at that a Maserati abandoned, in perfect condition just sitting there with the keys probably still inside.

Hannah Mars

Well it's trapped there so don't waste you're time.

Jesse Foster

I know but I need to go see it.

Jericho Hale

The girls right we don't have much time to waste.

Jesse Foster

I'll be back in a second, I just want to see it.

Hannah Mars

Jesse don't please.

Jesse Foster runs towards the car

Jericho Hale

Kid get, ah, whatever.

Jesse Foster

Nice car, looks just like the one my dad used to have.

Jesse opens the passenger door and a zombie jumps out of the car Jesse jumps back and drops his gun

Jesse Foster

Umm, a little help guys!

Jesse Foster kicks the zombie back into the car

Jesse Foster

No! not the car.

Jericho Hale shoots the zombie

Lillith Breslin

Are you ok?

Jesse Foster

I'm fine.

Lillith Breslin

Are you sure did it bite you or anything?

Jesse Foster

I'm fine I kicked it away before it got to me.

Lillith Breslin

Good I didn't want to have to shoot you.

Jesse Foster

Wait what?

Lillith Breslin

We'll I would have had to kill you.

Jesse Foster

Seriously, this is the second time today someone I know has threatened to shoot me.

Jericho Hale

Well if you guys are done I'd like to get going, we have a long way to go.

Camera shows the survivors walking through an abandoned looking neighborhood. Dead bodies are spread across the road and sidewalk a military tank on fire is blocking on street certain buildings have a symbol spray painted on it.

Jericho Hale

Do you know where this is.

Hannah Mars

No, where are we.

Jericho Hale

You know where this is kid.

Jesse Foster

This looks familiar. But I don't know.

Jericho Hale

This is Echo Park, while we're here we're out numbered, we need to find somewhere to stay during the day.

Jesse Foster

There's a house up ahead I'll check if the doors open.

The survivors walk up to front door of the house and Jesse Foster tries to open the door

Jericho Hale

Whats wrong?

Jesse Foster

It's locked.

Lillith Breslin

Can you force it open?

Jesse Foster

I can try.

The door opens and a hand pulls Jesse Foster in before anyone can react

Eric Fallaster throws Jesse to the ground and points a gun at his head

Eric Fallaster

What are you doing here! I already paid up now go tell you're boss to leave me alone.

Jesse Foster

Well that's great that you paid and everything, but I'm not here to collect anything.

Eric Fallaster

What then why are you here?

Jesse Foster

I'm with a small group we're trying to get to a safe zone we're just passing through.

Eric Fallaster

Then let you're friends inside.

Jesse Foster get's up and opens the door

Jesse Foster

Get in, quick.

Eric Fallaster closes the door behind them

Hannah Mars

Who is this guy?

Jesse Foster

Honesty, I have no idea he just grabbed me and put a gun to my head.

Eric Fallaster

Sorry things are dangerous around here you can never be too safe.

Lillith Breslin

So what's you're name?

Eric Fallaster

I'm Eric Fallaster, who are you guys?

Jericho Hale

I'm Jericho this is Jesse, Lillith and Hannah. Mind if we stay here for a while?

Eric Fallaster

Not at all it's good to have more people around.

Eric Fallaster

But first I have to ask are you guys are trying to make it to a safe zone.

Jericho Hale

That's right.

Eric Fallaster

I've been trying to make it out of this place for years, but there's only two of us, we wouldn't survive. Mind if I tag along.

Hannah Mars

Who's the other one?

Eric Fallaster

My sister she's been sick for years, if we can make it to a safe zone they'll probably have some medicine and supplies to take care of her.

Jericho Hale

Do you have any supplies to take with us we didn't pack enough for six people?

Eric Fallaster

I'm afraid not but I think I know where we can get some.

Lillith Breslin: Where?

Eric Fallaster

You guy's look tired get some rest and we can discuss it in a few hours.

Jesse Foster

Sounds good to me.

Eric Fallaster

Good, bedrooms are upstairs make yourselves at home.

Eight hours later

Camera shows Hannah Mars trying to walk into a room

Eric Fallaster

Don't go in that one.

Hannah Mars

Is you're sister in there?

Eric Fallaster

Yeah.

Hannah Mars

Do you know what's wrong with her?

Eric Fallaster

No, I take care of her but I'm no doctor.

Hannah Mars

I'm sorry.

Eric Fallaster

Don't be, just help me get out of here and everything will be ok, for all of us.

Jesse Foster

So you don't know what's wrong?

Hannah Mars

Somebody was eavesdropping.

Jesse Foster

Hey I was walking up the stairs and heard you guys talking.

Eric Fallaster

I don't know what's wrong she was sick even before all this happened, but we couldn't afford to take her to a doctor.

Jesse Foster

How old is she?

Eric Fallaster

Nine.

Jesse Foster

So she doesn't really remember what it was like before?

Eric Fallaster

No, just a little but not much.

Jesse Foster

Hey a friend of mine was studying to be a doctor and I kind of caught up on a few of the things he learned I can take a look and maybe tell you what she has, if you don't mind.

Eric Fallaster

She's right in there we can go take a look she should be waking up by now.

Eric Fallaster opens the door

Eric Fallaster (Cont'd)

Janet, are you awake?

Janet Fallaster

As awake as I ever get.

Eric Fallaster

Good how are you feeling?

Janet Fallaster

Same as always.

Jesse Foster

Well isn't she just a big ball of sunshine.

Eric Fallaster

Wouldn't you be if you were stuck in bed for five years.

Jesse Foster

Uh, I don't know.

Janet Fallaster

Eric who are these people?

Eric Fallaster

Some people that are going to help us get you some help. This is Jesse do you mind if he takes a look at you?

Janet Fallaster

Actually yes, sorry.

Jesse Foster

No problem, you're the sick one.

Janet Foster

Who are you?

Hannah Mars

My names Hannah.

Janet Fallaster

I'm Janet.

Banging sounds downstairs

Jesse Foster

What was that.

Eric Fallaster

I don't know let's check it out, Hannah do you mind waiting here?

Hannah Mars

Not a problem, I'm not comfortable with the whole killing thing anyways.

Eric Fallaster

Just wait wait here close the door lock it and don't open it if it's one of us we'll unlock the door ourselves with this key.

Hannah Mars

Ok be safe.

Jesse Foster locks the door behind him

Hannah Mars

So Janet what do you think it is?

Janet Fallaster

Probably the collectors.

Hannah Mars

Collectors, what are those?

Jane Fallaster

You don't live around here do you?

Hannah Mars

I used to live in Camarillo.

Jane Fallaster

Over here a gang controls everything, they make us pay them in supplies for their "protection".

Hannah Mars

Protection, From what?

Janet Fallaster

Undead but them mostly.

Hannah Mars

That's horrible.

Janet Fallaster

Eric doesn't know that I know about it.

Hannah Mars

So how long have you been sick?

Janet Fallaster

Eric say's five years.

Hannah Mars

Do you remember what it was like before this?

Janet Fallaster

No, it's been so long.

Hannah Mars

Do you at least remember life before you were sick?

Janet Fallaster

Not really it all happened at pretty much the same time.

Hannah Mars

That's sad.

Janet Fallaster

Yeah well life sucks for some people.

Hannah Mars

Well now life sucks for everyone doesn't it.

Hannah Mars looks over and sees that Janet Fallaster is asleep

Hannah Mars (cont'd)

Well good night to you too.

Camera shows the rest of the group downstairs

Jericho Hale

Well thanks for waking me up over nothing.

Jesse Foster

Don't look at me, Eric said to wake everyone up.

Eric Fallaster

Sorry, I thought I heard something downstairs.

Jesse Foster

You did hear something, but that something turned out to be a dog at the front door.

Jericho Hale

Whatever it's fine we had to get up soon and plan anyways. So how do you plan on getting all these supplies.

Eric Fallaster

It's dangerous I understand if you want to back down.

Lillith Breslin

Exactly how dangerous.

Eric Fallaster

Extremely. Over here the city is controlled by the kamoans, they make everyone pay them in supplies in exchange for protection.

Jericho Hale

And I'm going to assume this plan of yours includes us marching down on a suicide mission just to get back some supplies?

Eric Fallaster

That actually sums it up quite nicely.

Jericho Hale

Where exactly is this place, I need more details before I make a decision

Eric Fallaster

Their located at the abandoned foursquare headquarters, what's left of it actually. They keep supplies on the top floor. There can't be too many people there guarding it. The gang isn't that big and they have to keep them spread out through the city to keep control. There's only gonna be ten guys there max.

Jesse Foster

This all sounds great and all but I just have one question. How do you know all this.

Jericho Hale

I was thinking the same thing kid

Eric Fallaster

What do you mean?

Jesse Foster

I mean this whole thing has been so convenient. We roll in here, you put on a little show and let us in, we get to know you and here you are in this house with the perfect little sob story and now you have the idea to march us down into the lions den where all these guys who are trying to kill us are and you just happen to know everything. I mean why should we trust you?

Eric Fallaster

I could have let you die out there

Jericho Hale

That raises another good question. Why did you let us in here? First house we pull up to just happens to be owned by the good Samaritan. This all sounds awfully coincidental, now you give me one reason to trust you and I won't kill you and take what little supplies you have.

Eric Fallaster

You can't just come here and do this

Jericho Hale

Actually this fine little piece of metal right here has eleven good reasons why I can and if you don't start talking in the next ten seconds I'll slowly introduce you to each one

Eric Fallaster

You're insane

Jericho Hale

Ten

Eric Fallaster

Put the gun away

Jericho Hale

Nine

Eric Fallaster

Just put the gun away Jericho, you don't have any reason to not trust me

Jesse Foster

But we don't have a good reason to trust you either

Jericho Hale

Eight

Eric Fallaster

My sister you kill me and she won't have anything

Jericho Hale

Seven

Jesse Foster

It's OK I'm sure you're friends at the foursquare building will take good care of her

Jericho Hale

Six

Eric Fallaster

Just stop it

Jericho Hale

Five

Jesse Foster

Only you can stop him Eric talk and he'll put the gun away

Jericho Hale

Four

Eric Fallaster

OK, Ok, I'll tell you everything

Jericho Hale

Then get started or I'll start counting again

Eric Fallaster

OK, I used to be a part of the Kamoans. Not because I wanted too, they said anyone who joined didn't have to pay for protection and that's why. They said only a few people could join so I went, I thought that they might have medicine to help my sister and I got in. One day some people fought back, I didn't kill anybody, I tried to just be there and look like I was fighting but just keep my head down. I tried moving to a different cover and I was hit I fell back and saw everything, they killed everyone they didn't leave one rebel alive and then they forgot about me.

Jericho Hale

Sounds believable to me.

Jesse Foster

And how did they pick you out of everyone that tried to join why you?

Eric Fallaster

We competed and the fifteen who survived got to join.

Jesse Foster

And how many people did you kill to win this competition?

Eric Fallaster

Leave it alone.

Jesse Foster

(Yelling) How many?

Eric Fallaster

Eight, I killed eight.

Jesse Foster

And how does this make you ay different from the guys running the competition. Why did you deserve this more then the eight people you killed.

Eric Fallaster

I don't know.

Jesse Foster

Why! Why did you!

Jericho Hale

Leave him alone.

Jesse Foster

What? You heard what he did.

Jericho Hale

Don't act like you haven't taken lives.

Jesse Foster

That's different

Jericho Hale

How.

Jesse Foster

That was for survival

Jericho Hale

And why do you think he did what he did?

Jesse Foster

Fine but I don't know if we can still trust him.

Jericho Hale

He hasn't completely earned my trust either, but right now he's all we've got.

Lillith Breslin

If you still want us to go with you we're ready.

Eric Fallaster

Yeah, yeah. It's fine, I understand remember "You can never be too safe".

Jericho Hale helps up Eric Fallaster

Eric Fallaster (Cont'd)

The building is just down the street we should head out now

Camera shows the group minus Hannah Mars and Janet Fallaster heading over to the Foursquare headquarters

Jesse Foster

It's not heavily defended that's good

Eric Fallaster

Looks like there's three in the front probably a few more inside

Jericho Hale

Should we just run in or take it quietly

Eric Fallaster

I wanna get out of this place as soon as possible, just go loud

Jesse fires his weapon

Jesse Foster

Two down

Eric Fallaster

Good, follow me and we'll try to sneak up on their side

The group sneaks to the side of the building

Eric Fallaster prepares to fire his weapon but Jericho Hale pulls him down

Eric Fallaster

What was that?

Jericho Hale

Hold up I thought I saw something, pray it's not what I think it is cause if it is, we are in a lot of trouble.

Jericho Hale looks over the wall and sits back down

Jericho Hale (Cont'd)

Dammit!

Lillith Breslin

What is it.

Jericho Hale

Nothing good for us. Remember when I told you I used to hang out around here a lot?

Jesse Foster

Yeah.

Jericho Hale

Well there was a group of guys that used be located around here ex special forces guy's. Dis-honorably discharged they came here, bored and looking for trouble, when they were back in Iran the whole unit got a tattoo on their right arm, that guy up there has it.

Jesse Foster

You don't think...

Jericho Hale

That they have those guys here guarding the supplies.

Eric Fallaster

Shit.

Lillith Breslin

Well it just got worse.

Jericho Hale

What now?

Lillith Breslin

He's not there anymore.

Eric Fallaster

Shit, shit, shit.

Jericho Hale

Just stay calm, if he's smart he went inside and has his friends guarding the front entrance.

Eric Fallaster

That's still not good it's ok.

Jericho Hale

It's ok I might have a plan, you still have that grenade we found kid.

Jesse Foster

Yeah but I'm sure these guys know how to throw a grenade back at us.

Jericho Hale

Eric is their another entrance to this building.

Eric Fallaster

Yeah.

Jericho Hale

Lillith how's you're throwing arm.

Camera shows Kamoans waiting inside at the front entrance preparing to ambush

Kamoan

They still out there.

Kamoan 2

Why wouldn't they be out there still.

Kamoan

I don't know maybe they got scared and left.

Kamoan Elite

No their still out there I can hear them.

Kamoan

Hear them that's bull shit man.

Gun fire

Kamoan

What was that you we're saying. You heard them.

Kamoan Elite

I mean come on he's making all the noise in the world.

Kamoan 3

Hey dude I don't have years of military training.

Kamoan Elite 2

Wait "He's".

Kamoan Elite 2

Yeah there is, when I was out there, there was sure as hell more then one.

Lillith Breslin throws her grenade at Kamoan Elite and it hits him in the head and knocks him down

Kamoan

Shit get rid of it.

Kamoan Elite 2

You do it that thing could blow up at any second.

Grenade explodes

Jesse Foster Jericho Hale and Eric Fallaster finish off the remaining Kamoans

Lillith Breslin

Did I do good.

Jericho Hale

You did great. Hey on that wall over there it has a map on it and it looks like they put the new directions on it.

Eric Fallaster runs over to map

Eric Fallaster

Looks like supplies are on the top floor.

Jericho Hale

Well this little stunt probably woke up everyone in the building their likely guarding the doors to the elevators and the stairs.

Jesse Foster

I have an idea. Eric you said earlier that you have some smoke grenades right?

Eric Fallaster

Yeah right here.

Jesse Foster

Ok this place is most likely running off of generator so elevators should be working. Here's the plan one of us crawls up into the ceiling of the elevator while the other waits by the side of the door. Right before the door opens bam crack open smoke grenade and hold down the open door button while the person in ceiling swing their head down and shoots all the guards.

Jericho Hale

That's actually a good idea unless they have a grenade.

Jesse Foster

Which is extremely unlikely.

Camera shows the lights on the elevator marking the different floors, whenever one glows loud gunshots and screaming starts

Camera pans down and shows a group of guards pointing their guns at the elevator door

Elevator door dings and the doors open but nothing happens

Kamoan

Where the hell are they.

Jesse Foster swings down from the ceiling and begins shooting

Lillith Breslin

Well that worked wonderfully.

Eric Fallaster and Jericho Hale emerge from the entrance to the stairs next to the elevator door

Jesse Foster

One grenade we short by one grenade.

Eric Fallaster

I know, I know now just stop it.

Jesse Foster

I could have gotten killed/

Eric Fallaster

I'm sorry but that honestly isn't my fault, what do you think I am made out of smoke grenades.

Everyone gives Eric Fallaster a look

Eric Fallaster (Cont'd)

Ok that sounded much less lame before I said it.

Jericho Hale

I'm sure it did.

Eric Fallaster

Let's just get moving.

Lillith Breslin

I think the supplies are in that room over there

Eric Fallaster

I've got the bag right here.

Camera shows a team of Kamoan Elites on the roof of the foursquare building

Kamoan Elite speaks over radio

Kamoan Elite

Intruders in the supply room, their dangerous they only left two survivors on the way to the top.

Kamoan Elites attach ropes to their belts and the other end to the roof

Kamoan Elite 2

Jump, jump, jump!

Kamoan Elites jump off the side of the building and land on the windows

Jericho Hale

Get down!

Kamoans Elites begin firing

Jesse Foster

Get to the elevator

The group of survivors run towards the elevator

Eric Fallaster

Try the door to the stairs

Jesse Foster

It's stuck

Elevator door opens

The group of survivors runs into the elevator but two bullets snag Eric in the arm

Lillith Breslin

Eric!

Eric Fallaster

Don't let me slow you down they might beat us to the bottom, just watch out

Elevator doors open

Jesse Foster

Go, go get out of here!

The group runs out the front door bullets whizzing by

Camera shows Hannah Mars looking out the window of the Fallaster house

Hannah Mars

Hurry up guys, where are you

Hannah Mars sees the other survivors running towards the house

Hannah Mars (Cont'd)

It's about time!

Hannah Mars runs downstairs and opens the front door

Jesse Foster

Hey.

Hannah Mars

What happened, oh my god Eric did you get shot!

Eric Foster

Maybe, I don't know, personally I think I'm confused from the loss of blood.

Jericho Hale

Some one go upstairs and get Janet and someone else pick up the supplies from upstairs!

Hannah Mars

Ok what is going on here, why are you guys freaking out!

Lillith Breslin

We might of pissed off the Kamoans and now we have a group of ex military special forces guy's following us as we speak.

Hannah Mars

And here I am missing out on all the fun

Camera shows Eric Fallaster in his sisters room

Janet Fallaster

Eric whats going on, whats happening

Eric Fallaster

Janet we need to leave now can you walk

Janet Fallaster

I think so

Eric Fallaster

Good then we need to get going

Janet Fallaster

You still haven't told me whats going on

Camera shows the group walking down a destroyed road

Lillith Breslin

How long have we been walking. It feels like it's been days.

Jesse Foster

That's cause it has been days.

Jericho Hale

It's only been four hours.

Jesse Foster (Cont'd)

What only four hours, how is that possible.

Hannah Mars

It just is! Now stop complaining and just keep walking.

Criminal

Hey where are you going?

Jesse Foster draws his weapon

Jericho Hale

Don't we're low on ammo and the last thing we need is to get into a firefight with a bunch of homeless drunks.

Jesse Foster

What if they pull something?

Jericho Hale (Cont'd)

We run.

Criminal

Why you running away?

Criminal 2

I think their scared.

Criminal

Are you scared, there's no reason to be scared.

Lillith Breslin

Go away, just leave us alone.

Criminal

Come on beautiful why don't you just slow down for a while.

Jesse Foster

We can take 'em on. There's only five.

Jericho Hale

Yeah five of them against you and me. Eric got shot, Hannah doesn't have fighting experience and we need someone to watch Janet and that someone is Lillith.

Jesse Foster

Ok, you're probably right.

Criminal

It's ok.

Jesse Foster

Oh yeah guys, one last thing... run.

Camera shows the group running farther down the road

Jericho Hale

What's that building down the road?

Jesse Foster

Map say's it's an asylum.

Lillith Breslin

An asylum like for crazy people, let's not go there please!

Jericho Hale

I normally wouldn't want to either but right now it's our best bet, we can loose them inside and they might have medical tools to get the bullets out of Eric's arm.

Lillith Breslin

But it's an asylum that's where crazy people live, that, is not safe.

Jericho Hale

It's probably abandoned anyways

The survivors run through the door but turn and see that the Criminals stopped following them

Lillith Breslin

Why did they stop following us

Jericho Hale

Don't know, don't care

Camera shows the Criminals watching from the distance

Criminal

Should we go after them

Criminal 2

Hell no did you hear what happened to the last guys who went in there

Criminal

That's just a story you've been doing too much weed

Criminal 3

No it's not, he lives in there

Criminal

He's not even real

Criminal 3

No he's real he used to live near here I've seen him before

Criminal 2

Let's just get out of here I don't wanna cause any problems with that guy

Criminal

Fine

Camera goes back to the survivors

Lillith Breslin

Can we get out of here now I don't like being in here

Jericho Hale

Fine, get the door kid

Jesse tries to open door but it doesn't budge

Jesse Foster

It's stuck

Lillith Breslin

Stuck it can't be stuck

James Levi's voice comes over the asylum PA

James Levi (Personality 1)

Oh but it is, but it is. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for someone to wander in here so I could trap them and make them play my little game. I mean it just gets so lonely, sitting here alone all my friends dead bleeding out. And just to let you know I know I can't hear anything you're saying, so don't bother trying to talk to me.

Lillith Breslin

Were gonna die in here, we are gonna die.

Jericho Hale

Just keep you're head, we're gonna be fine we just do what he says then get out of here.

James Levi (Personality 1)

Oh, oh, oh, I almost forgot. I almost forgot, this is so embarrassing I mean I've been waiting for this moment for so long I guess it just... slipped my mind. Well objective one come find me hint, hint I'm in a security room and I can see you, ooh pretty lady... hi the name's James Levi, oh don't worry I won't kill you. The only danger you'll be facing here is from anything that might be roaming the halls. Well goodbye I'll see you soon... if you survive

Jesse Foster

Is this a joke, this is a joke right.

James Levi (Personality 1)

And in case you were wondering, no this is not a joke.

Hannah Mars

Ok what do we do?

Jericho Hale

Well what choice do we have, we have to play his game and get this over with.

Jesse Foster

Well let's go find this guy, and when we do find him, put an end to him.

Lillith Breslin

Fine but Jesse goes first.

James Levi (Personality 1)

What is taking so long just hurry up, fine I'll start you off walk forward and take a left at the second hallway from then on you're on you're own. Ooh wait do you see what I'm doing here I'm creating conflict do you trust me or am I leading you into a trap. Now decide quickly, I have a short attention span and when I loose my patience people get hurt.

Camera shows the survivors walking down a long hallway

Lillith Breslin

This is undoubtedly the creepiest thing I've ever done.

Eric Fallaster

Careful there's something up ahead in the hall

Jericho Hale

Are those what I think they are?

Janet Fallaster

What is it?

Eric Fallaster

Janet, get back!

James Levi (Personality 1)

Oh my god you did it... you found them, my friends. I mean they were my friends.

James Levi (Personality 2)

Until those scum sucking animals, ahhh, but don't worry I avenged them I killed each and every last single one of them. I blessed their dead bodies with my knife and listened to the sweet sound of metal tearing flesh and as I sat there and watched them bleed across the floor, I sat down and thought. I thought about how I got to this point... and to tell you the truth, I couldn't remember.

James Levi (Personality 1)

So new objective help me, help me remember! Oh but first the new objective number one, a proper burial, I want you to move my friends into that closet I don't want them to see them lying there in the middle of the road any more, I will do this more... betterer, at a later time but as of now the closet will do fine.

Jericho Hale

Did you hear that?

Eric Fallaster

Hear what?

Jericho Hale

His voice his whole tone the way he talked. It changed, I think he might be schizophrenic.

Janet Fallaster

I heard it too.

Hannah Mars

The multiple personality disorder

Jesse Foster

We'll find out soon enough but first let's do what he say's. These are people and they should be treated like it.

Jericho Hale and Jesse Foster move the bodies gently into the closet

James Levi (Personality 1)

Congratulations! You've successfully completed objective one, woo hoo yeah, ok but now moving on, you still have to complete objective two, come find me so I can tell you what to do next. I know I know, you're wondering why doesn't he just yell some more directions at us from the loud speaker, well it's because objective number three requires a little face to face time. You know get to know you a little better. Now just hurry up! Hey and you might wanna take a right up ahead.

Jesse Foster

(Sarcastically) Hey you're taking all the fun away.

James Levi (Personality 2)

No I'm not.

Jericho Hale

I thought he couldn't hear us.

James Levi (Personality 3)

Uhh... I can't.

Hannah Mars

I think it's coming from that door over there.

James Levi (Personality 3)

No it is most certainly not coming from a door down the hall!

Jericho Hale

There it is again, his personality changes.

Jesse Foster

He's in there for sure, should we go get him.

Jericho Hale

Well it is part of his game, he might let us out when we're done.

Hannah Mars

Don't you find it suspicious that all of a sudden he doesn't he doesn't want us to come find him.

Jericho Hale

We don't have much of a choice let's just get this over with.

James Levi (Personality 1)

I know what you're thinking, but don't go in that door, it's very not safe in there!

The group of survivors opens the door cautiously

Jesse Foster

Is he in there?

Jericho Hale

I don't know, I don't hear anything.

Eric Fallaster

Everyone rush in one three, Ok

Jericho Hale

1,2 3!

The survivors rush in through the door but don't see anything but a table with T. V's displaying scenes from the security cameras and an empty chair

Lillith Breslin

This has to be the room he was in.

Hannah Mars

Yeah, but where is he.

The door to the room slams shut with James Levi leaning on the wall next to it

James Levi (Personality 1)

Hey there.

Lillith Breslin tell me he's not behind us

Jesse Foster

Yeah he's behind us

Survivors slowly turn around

Jericho Hale

You're just a kid.

James Levi (Personality 1)

Well duh, I mean what else would I be an old fella like you, yeah no thanks.

Jesse Foster

And it looks like you're unarmed.

James Levi (Personality 1)

Well aren't you the observant one.

Jesse Foster

You're awfully calm for someone who's about to get a bullet in his brain.

James Levi (Personality 2)

Oh don't be ridiculous, you're not gonna kill me.

Jesse Foster

And what would make you think that?

James Levi (Personality 2)

The fact that I'll be the one with all the guns in three seconds.

James Levi charges forward and disarms Lillith Jericho Jesse and Eric

James Levi (Personality 2) (Cont'd)

Wow that was sad, there were four of you guys and not one of you even fired off a shot

Hannah Mars

But I just might.

Hannah Mars draws a weapon

James Levi (Personality 2)

Ha, now this, this is truly pathetic.

James Levi puts Hannah Mars' gun to his own head

James Levi (Personality 2) (Cont'd)

Now here you go one chance, pull the trigger and walk away.

Jesse Foster

Do it.

Hannah Mars freezes before pulling the gun away and James Levi take it from her hand

James Levi (Personality 2)

Why am I not surprised.

Eric Fallaster

Enough with the games and the jokes, what do you want from us?

James Levi (Personality 1)

Nothing, absolutely nothing, I mean what could a couple of insects like you have to offer me?

Eric Fallaster

Then let us go.

James Levi (Personality 3)

Let you go, oh, no no no no no. If I let you go who would I have left to talk to. The men with the masks killed everyone I know, I've been so lonely. But don't worry we'll be friends forever.

Janet Fallaster

Please let us go.

James Levi (Personality 1)

What, how I mean, who. How old are you.

Janet Fallaster

9.

James Levi (Personality 1)

And they locked me in here for being crazy. What do you think you're doing bringing a sick little nine year old girl in a place like this do you have a death wish for her or something.

Eric Fallaster

Are you giving me a lecture? You're a murderer you kill people!

James Levi (Personality 2)

Remind me again how you survived for all those years.

Eric Fallaster

How did you?

Jericho Hale

Enough! Just end this, give us back our supplies and we'll never come back here

James Levi (Personality 1)

Yeah right, what are you in such a hurry to get to anyways I mean it's not like the outside is much better?

Jesse Foster looks at Jericho Hale who nods

Jesse Foster

We're trying to make it to a safe zone, they say they have food and medicine there.

James Levi (Personality 1)

Wait did you say medicine you think it would be ok if I...

James Levi (Personality 2)

No stop it we don't need medicine we're doing just fine, we like it this way.

James Levi (Personality 1)

We do?

James Levi (Personality 3)

We should go with them.

James Levi (Personality 2)

We should kill them, all of them!

James Levi (Personality 1)

Do we at least get to leave the pretty one alive?

James Levi (Personality 2)

Sure, what ever we want.

Hannah Mars

Is he talking about you?

Lillith Breslin

He better not be.

James Levi ( Personality 3)

But if we kill them we'll never be able to get her to talk.

James Levi (Personality 2)

Maybe not but we could make her scream.

James Levi draws his knife

James Levi (Personality 1)

No I won't let you!

James Levi (Personality 2)

You're starting to sound an awful lot like him.

James Levi (Personality 1)

What no, what are you talking about, he's gone for good.

James Levi (Personality 2)

Good, now shape up.

James Levi (Personality 3)

But it does get so lonely in here and I don't think the people we kidnapped will be good company.

James Levi (Personality 2)

Kidnapped, that's such a nasty word, I prefer to say surprise adoption.

James Levi (Personality 1)

Can you adopt people who are older than you?

James Levi (Personality 3)

I don't think so, I'm pretty sure there's laws against that.

James Levi (Personality 2)

No o no, the rules are different you can surprise adopt whoever you want. After all this is America, land of the free

James Levi (Personality 3)

Aww, that's nice.

James Levi (Personality 1)

But back to the point, we were talking about letting them go if they can complete one last objective.

James Levi (Personality 2)

Oh yeah that sounds familiar.

James Levi (Personality 3)

Ok, what do we want them to do?

James Levi (Personality 2)

Make them get phetzophetomene.

Eric Fallaster

What the hell is that?

James Levi (Personality 2)

I don't know, all I know is that I want it.

Jericho Hale

Where do we find that?

James Levi (Personality 1)

Oh here we keep a map of the building each important land mark has been jotted down and pointed out already for you. But first rules. Those two have to say with me.

James Levi points at Hannah Mars and Janet Fallaster

Eric Fallaster

No way.

James Levi (Personality 1)

No, no listen to this. That one doesn't like to kill so she would just get in you're way, and that one is so sick she can hardly stand, now you could take them with you and get everyone killed all because of them. Or you can leave them here with me, behind locked doors with me keeping them safe it's just a smart decision. Their safe and you don't have to worry about them, it's a win win. Unless you get killed that is.

Eric Fallaster

Don't have to worry about them!? I'm leaving them with a murderous schizophrenic, with three different personalities and one of them just wants to kill everyone he sees.

James Levi (Personality 2)

Shut up liar, I'll rip you're head off and add it to my collection!

Eric Fallaster

See this is what I'm talking about. Look at him he's certifiably insane and he just wants to kill people. Me in particular for some reason


End file.
